


I couldn't save you enough

by DanceLikeAnHippogriff



Series: Flower Kingdoms [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fantasy, Introspection, King and Knight, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceLikeAnHippogriff/pseuds/DanceLikeAnHippogriff
Summary: Un incontro fuori dal tempo. Una regina un tempo acclamata, ora caduta nella rovina. Un cavaliere che ha perso tutto, eppure ancora disposta a darle fiducia.Un richiamo alla follia che a volte ci assale e alla razionalità che ci ancora a noi stessi.Ispirato alla canzone dei Foo Fighters: "Arlandria".





	I couldn't save you enough

Quel luogo sembrava avere il potere di trascendere il tempo e lo spazio. Le mura di pietra vecchie di secoli avevano ceduto all’abbraccio della natura e si erano lasciate accarezzare da radici che si avviluppavano in nodi sinuosi e concentrici per tutta la loro lunghezza. Le alte vetrate colorate, assemblate minuziosamente lastra per lastra dalle mani attente di qualche artigiano del passato, si innalzavano confondendosi con il cielo, la volta della cattedrale ormai un ricordo di tempi lontani. La luce danzava tingendosi delle sfumature dell’arcobaleno, attraversava i volti di vetro, arruffava le piume delle ali fragili che sembravano sul punto di spiccare il volo lontano da quella desolazione, iridi trasparenti che avevano visto ormai troppo nella loro lunga vita da muti spettatori.  
Dal pavimento al cielo tutto era luce. Uno scrigno di vetro intervallato da colonne scavate dalle intemperie, muri fragili tenuti insieme da edera rampicante, una cattedrale da cui il mondo poteva essere visto nel pieno del suo splendore facendo sentire chi si trovava al suo interno in armonia con l’universo. Il silenzio che vi regnava era tale da poter quasi sentire la polvere posarsi su quel pavimento millenario che aveva sostenuto i passi di re, pellegrini, sacerdoti, supplicanti, pezzenti, facendoli risuonare in ugual modo nel suo ventre di pietra.  
In fondo all’abside, dove doveva trovarsi l’altare per le cerimonie, era stato posto un trono di marmo. Alto, slanciato, lucido. Sbeccato e crepato, non per questo meno imponente, meno sacro. E sul trono sedeva lei. Era diventata un tutt’uno con la cattedrale: ferita, lacerata, scavata da mille avversità, ma fiera. Emanava un’aura di sicurezza che prima non possedeva, una profonda consapevolezza del suo fascino e del suo potere che la rendeva magnetica, irresistibile. Inconquistabile.

  
Davanti a lei, un cavaliere.

Il Capitano della Guardia Reale che non aveva esitato a mettere a rischio la sua vita per permetterle di scappare dall’inferno che era diventata la capitale. La stessa ragazza che aveva pianto per morta in un angolo buio delle segrete e che la tormentava nei suoi incubi immaginandone il corpo agonizzante, gli occhi privi di vita, il volto imbrattato di sangue mentre gli uomini del suo Consigliere si divertivano a… No. Non era il momento di lasciarsi andare.  
 

_You used to say I couldn't save you enough_  
_So I've been savin' it up, I started savin' it up_

  
Si alzò senza fretta, con mosse calcolate, godendosi il fruscio delle sue vesti mentre avanzava a passi lenti e regali verso il suo cavaliere. Sapeva di essere bella. Era così dannatamente consapevole di esserlo in quel momento, di star splendendo come non mai negli occhi della ragazza che la stava guardando. Lo vedeva nel suo labbro leggermente tremante, nelle sue guance che si imporporavano risaltate dalla luce del sole, nell’autocontrollo che cercava di imporsi in sua presenza. Strano come la follia ti porti a notare particolari che un tempo ti sembravano superflui e che ora si rivelano essenziali ai tuoi scopi.

Il cavaliere non capiva se quegli attimi fossero durati un istante o un’eternità. La vedeva ancora camminare verso di lei, alta, sfolgorante, sentiva i suoi passi mescolarsi al ritmo del suo cuore o forse era davvero solo il suo battito quello che sentiva martellarle nelle orecchie in quel momento perché il suo  _Valtias_  si era fermato, le era vicina, troppo vicina, e le sorrideva aumentando l’incendio che le stava divorando la ragione. Doveva controllarsi, non era il momento di lasciarsi dominare dai sentimenti. Non poteva permetterselo, non con lei. Ma era terribilmente difficile.  
Un tocco di fresco sollievo la riportò alla realtà, capì di aver guardato il suo  _Valtias_  senza che le immagini raggiungessero davvero la sua mente e cercò di recuperare il controllo della situazione.  
Scelse di non guardarla, ma la vedeva, come si vede il sole, anche senza guardare.   
Com’è dolce l’illusione di avere il potere su qualcosa.

 

Le dita della sovrana seguivano il percorso delle battaglie del suo cavaliere. Un taglio orizzontale sul naso, un labbro spaccato, una cicatrice vicino al mento. Tutto questo per lei. Le ferite che avrebbero dovuto esserle state inferte la guardavano dal volto interdetto del suo Girasole. Le faceva quasi tenerezza vedere come poteva impedirle di reagire razionalmente con un semplice tocco. Un brivido di eccitazione le percorse la schiena al solo pensiero di come avrebbe potuto usarla per realizzare il suo ritorno al trono. Quella pedina balbettante avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per lei, tutt’al più le sarebbe bastato aprire le gambe per qualche richiesta più impegnativa del dovuto e il gioco era fatto. Ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato necessario. Più e più volte il suo cavaliere le aveva giurato fedeltà assoluta e sapeva bene che avrebbe mantenuto fede alla sua parola. La sua vanità, fredda, gioiva: quanto è stupido farsi manipolare dall’amore.  
«Per essere venuta qui, immagino che tu abbia una risposta per il tuo  _Valtias_.» esordì dolcemente e schiuse le labbra in un sorriso, la mano che interrompeva il suo viaggio posandosi sulla guancia del suo cavaliere. Tutto era perfetto. Una scena irresistibile nei minimi dettagli.

  
E lo era. Davvero. Era quasi onorata che il suo  _Valtias_  avesse architettato quel teatrino solo per lei. Sapeva dolorosamente bene quanto le sue mosse studiate, il contatto fisico “casuale”, i sorrisi erano designati appositamente per incatenarla a lei. Alzò lo sguardo incrociando due iridi nocciola che non contemplavano la sconfitta.  
 

_And when you said I couldn't give you enough_  
_I started givin' you up, I started givin' you up_  
 

«Come ho giurato il giorno della mia investitura, la mia vita e la mia spada sono consacrate alla protezione del mio  _Valtias_.» rispose con voce calma e sicura.  
La sovrana le si avvicinò all’orecchio, chiudendo la distanza tra loro in maniera inaspettata e facendo irrigidire la schiena del cavaliere.  
«Sapevo che non mi avresti tradito.» sussurrò con una nota indistinta nella voce. Forse sollievo. O soddisfazione.

_Close your eyes, turn around, help me burn this to the ground_   
_Come now, take the blame, that's OK I'll play the game_

  
Le ci volle più determinazione del previsto per stringere le spalle del suo  _Valtias_  e allontanarla. Lo fece delicatamente, con mani tremanti, come se fosse stata di vetro. L’immediata mancanza di calore la lasciò in un breve stato di confusione; non poteva averlo fatto davvero. La rabbia che stava annegando quegli occhi nocciola che mai come allora aveva avuto l’ardire di incontrare erano la prova del suo tradimento. Si sentiva sporca, stava andando contro gli ideali di una vita, voleva gettarsi ai suoi piedi e implorare il suo perdono, ma non l’avrebbe fatto.  
«Che cosa…?!» sibilò. «Hai appena terminato di giurarmi fedeltà, qui e ora! Spiega il motivo del tuo affronto.»  
«Non è a voi che ho promesso di mettere al servizio la mia spada.»  
«Di cosa stai farfugliando? Non sei in te, cavaliere. Non avresti mai disubbidito a una mia richiesta. Non doveva andare così, tu devi essere al mio fianco. Ti  **VOGLIO** al mio fianco, non mi puoi lasciare. Sei tutto quello che ho!» urlò in preda all’incredulità.  
No, non sarebbe finita così. Avrebbe ottenuto quello che voleva alla fine, lo sapeva. E quelle parole erano lame che stavano ferendo l’animo del suo cavaliere perché  **VOLEVA** che provasse dolore. Perché non doveva provare altro che rimorso per aver pensato di lasciare il suo fianco anche solo per un attimo. Non avrebbe ricevuto un altro tradimento, piuttosto li avrebbe guardati tutti bruciare, morire tra atroci sofferenze invocando il suo nome, sentiva già il calore delle fiamme che lambivano i piedi di quei cani e il dolce sapore del vino di Earrach per accompagnare lo spettacolo, l’ebrezza che le invadeva il corpo.  
   
«Ridammela…» mormorò.  
Il fuoco della sua follia si placò per un battito di ciglia di fronte alla tranquillità di quello sguardo. Vide il riflesso di quello che era diventata ed ebbe paura.  
«Se vuoi che ti segua, ridammi il mio  _Valtias_.»

 

Di fronte a lei, un cavaliere lacerato.  
Di fronte a lei, una regina folle.  
_My sweet Queen  
Oh God you gotta make it stop_

**Author's Note:**

> Questi personaggi fanno parte di una serie di Oneshot ambientate in un mondo fittizio creato da me. Il termine Valtias con cui ci si riferisce alla regina non è altro che una parola inventata partendo dal Finlandese e si potrebbe tradurre con "Colui che calpesta".


End file.
